The Unexpected Second Life of Bree Tanner
by jpen
Summary: After Surrendering to Cullens, Bree enjoys new life with new family. She meets Boy with lightening scar which takes her to discover another new world A/N: Just using characters created by Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling to fuel my story. its not about the literary skill but the concept which fascinated me to get the story to write and publish.


Missed by a minute

It was not just another ordinary day for Bree Tanner. Being an orphan and always getting abused by foster parents, life was never normal for Bree. She never knew her birth parents, only the best of days of her life would be when someone from child care department would come to visit. She was given new dress, no abuse for couple of hours. Her foster mother was drug addict; they showed low income to a charity organization to raise Bree, in order to gain funds for her drug problem. There was no love, they just feed her and make her do all the work. By the time she was 11, she starting developing womanly curves, as well as groping by her foster father. Her foster mother never cared as long as was supplied with drugs. By the time Bree was 12, she lost her virginity to her foster father. She got used to the pain, once her foster mom knew what was going on, she joined them. This changed her life as there was no more abuse, but sometimes she also had to satisfy her foster mom. Bree started to think life about future it seemed to go nowhere. She lost it patience by another 2 years. Earlier she thought, she didn't know how outside would be and where she might end up. Sex didn't matter to her as she has been doing it from past two year s for her advantage to avoid abuse. She decided she would at least get a part-time job.

She has been planning on running away from past six months and slowly gathered around six thousand dollars, by doing odd jobs, her foster dad gone to work and her foster mom is knocked out. One fine day she left the shit hole to seek her future in City of Seattle. As soon as she landed on early morning, she locked her luggage in Storage, she just a back pack with half a dozen t-shirts and couple of Jeans and underwear. She started her job hunt. She felt lucky when she got job in local food joint. Pay was 8 dollars per hour, also got accommodation with roommate working in same joint as roommate was looking for one to reduce her cost. Bree readily calculated accommodation which came around 250 dollars including maintenance. Assuming she would for 4 fours, she could cover the cost of accommodation in 2 weeks and the rest would be saving. 4 months flew very fast for Bree. She also opened bank account to deposit all her saving. Her roomie had a date that night, and Bree had to go back home alone that night, where she was stalked and bitten by Riley.

It has been two months since she was turned by Riley. He told what she had become and that it was gift. She did observe that, she was carving for blood, which she did not like to think, hurting another human, she may be abused, mentally, physically and sexually. But never had she thought of hurting another human being. Being a new born, she identified that, she was faster than speeding bullet; she could jump from highest floor of sky building in the city of Seattle, where she thought of settling down. She did try jump as she got see another newborns doing the same. It made her feel she is invincible. But once in every two weeks she was disgusted with herself. The only plus point was, she never killed, just eat the remains of leftovers when some of the newborns in the group created by Riley get couple of humans to feed.

And now Riley, has job for them, kill vampires in Forks, he gave them some human girl's t-shirt, the smell was intoxicating. He said if we find the human, we find the vampires. He said they were a threat to us. If they know we exist, they will kill us all. We all knew he was seeking another help or rather instructions from another vampire. Whom when questioned, Riley said we should not meet her, as they already know about her, and keeping her on tab. If we get in touch with her, then surprise element of attack would be gone. He also said they have powers, and can mess with our minds.

Bree didn't like the sound of the powers. Or the fact that they were befriending a human, were they all feeding on her? She was smiling at the idea, how would it be if she has some stock to feed on constantly, But immediately stroked off the idea as the stock included humans. Like other senses, sex drive for her also increased exponentially, there were very few girls in the group. Which gave her opportunity to have almost daily gang bangs with newborns and ever since the relation with her foster parents, her sex drive was bisexual. She was more like horny all the time and she was not addict. While she was still human, she used to have sex for almost 3 or 4 hours a day. Due to which she sometimes had pain in vagina or on the breasts. After being turned, one of the newborns suggested casual sex and Bree readily agreed being used to sex on daily basis. What amazed her is that, she had sex right after first feeding which continued up to 20 hours straight, and not a single sign on slightest pain. She was amazed how she was going and going and going. She only had to stop when other vampire got bored. This usually was her schedule after her feeding, except partners were just 2 of the newborns, who kept rotating themselves or have threesome. Though she enjoyed every bit of what was happening, but she never felt love.

Riley told them "We all are newborns, and stronger than they are. We are having an advantage over them in numbers 4 to one."

"Why do we have to go all the way to Forks and interfere with something we hardly know or care about?" asked one of them latest newborns

"Like any predator, even we are territorial beasts, either with feeding or with woman" Riley looked slightly at Victoria

"And we are in their territory" he finished.

"And you created all of us just to protect yourself?" asked another newborn.

"I alone can't deal with them. But with all of you, we have no chance of losing. Being new we are very much powerful and like I said we have good numbers 4 against one. Don't forget we get to live forever. It is win-win situation."

Immortality is what won the argument that day.

Finally the day arrived they had to attack the other vampires. Bree along with her group of newborn vampires ran to Forks, of course, they can run faster than any fastest vehicle on the road. She seemed to observe that the newborns who didn't agree with Riley but didn't say anything, seem to be missing from the group. She thought they didn't want to interfere as the _other _vampires, did not attack any of them, but Riley's very intent was to attack them for no reason. Riley and another Woman, Victoria split in the middle of the forest, and asked them to continue. They started following the scent, by as they were deep into the forest, the smell was intoxicating them, it was more than confusion, and it was chaos as the smell of human everywhere. It hardly took another couple of minutes for them to reach the open ground. There were six vampires on the open ground waiting for newborns. In no time everyone was fighting and suddenly out of nowhere wolves, by the size of horses jumped on them. Bree from the start of the attack tried to be in the last, she didn't want to be here, and trying to avoid any fight and trying escape. In no time, she is only one to be left. When one of the yellow eyed vampires took note of Bree, she knew, there was Danger ahead. None of the group seems have survived.

"I mean no danger, please don't kill me." She shouted and started crying. She knew she can't survive this massacre

The Yellow eyed vampire nodded and lifted his hand; all others were done and joined him in few seconds.

Bree could smell the human now very clearly, when she eyed the edge of the forest, she saw tall guy and a beautiful girl carried by him and just let her down next to them. Bree was intoxicated with her smell.

She was unable to resist the temptation

One of the Yellowed eyed vampires, who were holding hands of short girl having a short hair growled at her.

"Hold it Jasper, She surrendered."

"How can you withstand being with her?" Bree questioned them.

"You have to unless you want join your friends" said the vampire who protected her.

Short girl gasped.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper said placing hand on Alice.

"The Volturi" said tall guy he looked at Vampire who just saved her, "Carlisle, they will be here in 3 minutes"

"I will warn Sam" and the tall guy left for a second and he came back.

"They are taking Jacob to Billy Black's Home, I told him you will be there in an hour" He announced.

Alice was in deep thought and spoke again,"I don't think she will be alive if she is here" pointing her finger at Bree.

The Blonde spoke," who cares, she did decided to come and kill us"

Another Angel figure spoke,"Rose, she also decided to surrender" She turned to Alice and asked

"Alice what if we decided to hide her in home and come back, you said 3 minutes rights"

Alice was silent for a second, "she could be part of us, but we will have to move fast"

Carlisle spoke up, "I will take her and be back"

With that Bree ran following Carlisle, within a minute they reached their home. "Wait here" and Carlisle ran past her to the direction they came.

Bree waited. She seemed very alone and silent atmosphere around her added salt on the wound. She tried to calm herself, think how to resist going for the human. She knew how irresistible the smell of the human was. Bree understood that, her only survival was to not to touch that girl again. She saw how protective the vampires for her are. She also didn't miss the point that 6 of them overtook and killed the every one of them and the wolves' part was icing on the cake. There is shiver still passing through her spine when she thought of wolves.

Bree sat on the steps of house waiting for her protector, Carlisle and his family. She was in deep thought when suddenly she was surrounded by yellow eyed vampires. She got up slowly looking at each of them with caution. Alice jumped to her side and hugged her. "I am Alice, your new sister, the mother figure is Esme" pointing towards angelic figure. "The blonde princess is Rosalie and her mate Emmett, and Jasper my mate and your mentor until you are in control of yourself. The One who protected you is Carlisle; he is like Dad to all of us and Esme's mate. The Tall guy was another brother of mine, Edward and his love interest Bella, the human. And finally what is your name? I can see you will part of this family."

"I am Bree Tanner" Bree answered looking at them shockingly as all of them are smiling at her.


End file.
